During the image forming process, inefficiencies from the photoconductive member to the media create waste toner. This may include toner that has been applied to a photoconductive member but not transferred to a media sheet or belt, or toner that is applied to a belt but not transferred to the media sheet. This waste toner should be removed and transported away to prevent print quality problems. The waste toner may be stored at a variety of locations. Previous devices have stored the waste toner in an area adjacent to image formation area. Other designs transport the waste toner from the image formation area to a remote area within the device.
Regardless of the location of the waste toner reservoir, the waste toner is conveyed from the location where the waste toner is removed from the photoconductive member or belt to the waste toner reservoir. The path for moving the waste toner is usually an enclosed conduit having a reduced cross-sectional size. The cross-sectional size of the path is often kept as small as possible in an attempt to keep the overall size of the image forming device to a minimum. The physical properties of the waste toner and the pathway have caused issues in the ability to move the waste toner to the waste toner reservoir. In one instance, the waste toner accumulates within the pathway and forms a bridge that blocks additional toner from being transported through the pathway. Instead of passing through the pathway, the waste toner backs up and may ultimately leak into the image formation area.